Kimi Ni Aitai - Haehyuk - Chapter 3
by KageMizukii
Summary: aku tidak menangis karna sedih, tapi karna angin yang berhembus.


Title : KIMI NI AITAI - ( 보고싶다 )

Author : KageMizukii™

Cast(s) : Lee Donghae, Jung Hyukjae.

Supporting Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejong, Kim Heechul, Shin Donghee, etc.

Genre(s) : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi.

Rate : PG-

Type : Chapter

Summary : 'Aku tidak menangis karna aku sedih, Tapi karna hembusan angin. Mataku akan berair karna terterpa oleh angin.'  
Cantik dan putih ~

Suci dan murni ~  
'Aku hanya butuh satu teman saja, Karna itu aku akan melindungimu.'

P.S : Semua yang ada di FF ini bukan ide murni saya, Karna saya begitu terkesan dengan cerita ini jadi saya mencoba menulisnya dalam FF Haehyuk, Movie aslinya memiliki judul yang sama dengan FF ini . Buat yang kemarin masih bingung, sebenarnya Lee Kyuhyun itu anaknya kakek Donghae, saudara tiri sama Ayahnya Donghae, Ibunya Kyuhyun itu cuma wanita simpanan, gimana paham kan? *enggaakk*

Note(s) : Karena saya nulis FF berdasarkan titik kepuasan diri saya pribadi, Jadi sebaiknya jangan berharap banyak sebelum nantinya kecewa. Jangan lupa siapkan tissue dan tinggalkan jejak kalian.

Enjoy^~^

\- Chapter 3 -

ミ KIMI NI AITAI 彡

'Apa hujan akan berhenti?'

'Hujan tak akan berhenti...'

Jung Hyukjae berlari pulang menuju rumahnya, tubuhnya basah padahal ditangannya menggenggam sebuah payung, Hujan masih cukup deras seimbang dengan airmata yang Hyukjae keluarkan. Saat ia berlari melewati teman bermain, pikirannya kembali teringat tentang Lee Donghae yang bermain ayunan disana, hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali ingat bagaimana tatapan Donghae berubah terhadapnya

Ia berjalan pelan dan tertunduk dalam, rambut lurusnya basah dan menipis. Saat Jung Hyukjae melewati rumah kecil dimana ia melihat anak kecil yang kesakitan dan tampak ketakutan waktu itu, Ia merasa penasaran dan ingin mencoba kembali mengintip dibalik cendela kecil itu. Namun niatnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam.

'Jangan perlihatkan dirimu atau mencoba meminta tolong, jika kau berniat melarikan diri maka aku tak akan membawamu bertemu ibumu.'

'Bawa aku pada ibuku! BAWA AKU PADA IBUKUUU!'

Hyukjae terkejut dan matanya melebar, Ia kerutkan keningnya penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi didalam sana? Ada apa dengan anak itu dan suara ajumma didalamnya? Hyukjae perlahan-lahan mendekati cendela itu, Ia berjinjit dan mengintip dari luar. Matanya menangkap seorang anak yang tampak kacau, bersembunyi dengan selimut, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang lain dan Ajumma itu menyadari kelakuannya, Hyukjae tergugup dan dibentak untuk berhenti mengintip, kain serambu cendela ditutup setelahnya, Hyukjae hanya mendesah kecewa dan merasa kawatir.

"Hyaa! bocah bodoh apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!"

"Eomma..."

Dalam perjalanan Hyukjae bertemu dengan Eomma-nya yang juga kehujanan dan memakai kresek plastik dikepalanya, Eomma Hyukjae mencibir dan mengambil payung ditangan Hyukjae, betapa bodoh anaknya yang justru hujan-hujan padahal membawa payung.  
Sang Eomma membuka payung itu dan memakainya, namun sesuatu bergantung diganggang dalam payung itu, sebuah kertas kecil berwarna hijau yang digantungkan dengan sengaja.

'Payung ini milik seorang yang terkenal diwilayah ini, Jung Hyukjae.'

"Ini apa sebenarnya? haishh!"

"Eomma andwae!"

Setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera dikertas itu, Eomma Hyukjae hampir saja akan mencabut dan menyingkirkannya, namun dengan keras Hyukjae berhasil menghalanginya. Ia hanya merasa senang, dan ia yakin jika yang menulis dikertas itu adalah Donghae.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau senang menjadi terkenal sekarang? Bukankah kau sangat membenci hal semacam ini?!" Eomma Hyukjae bertanya dengan heran, melihat Hyukjae menghalanginya dan tampak begitu sayang pada payung ini.

"Aniyo...aku memang menyukainya. Eomma! ini milikku, jadi biarkan saja ini bergantung disini." Jung Hyukjae berujar semangat dan mantap, ia memperingati Eommanya untuk tidak merusak kertas itu. Hyukjae kembali memandangi kertas yang bergantung itu dan mulai tersenyum.

"Hya! dasar kau anak bodoh! Terserah padamu saja."

Eomma Hyukjae kembali berjalan dan membuat Hyukjae sempat tertinggal, Hyukjae berteriak dan lekas mengikuti langkah Eommanya. Ia terus saja tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, ia bahkan tidak terganggu pada ucapan pedas yang tidak jarang keluar dari mulut Eommanya. Jung Hyukjae tahu jika Eommanya itu tidak benar-benar membencinya, semua yang Eommanya lakukan mungkin hanya karna frustasi pada dampak yang dilakukan oleh Appa-nya.

~~~

Bunyi keriat terus mengiang keluar dari sebuah ayunan, Semakin lama ayunan itu dimainkan semakin cepat, Tubuh basah Lee Donghae berayun-ayun diatasnya, mata Donghae berkilat tajam penuh rasa amarah, Donghae memikirkan semua yang telah Hyukjae katakan padanya, dan ia merasa menyesal tiap kali teringat.

'Aku...'

'tidak akan...Membunuh siapa pun...'

'Aku tidak menangis karna aku sedih...'

'Tapi karna hembusan angin yang membuat mataku berair..kkk'

Ingatan Donghae menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana Jung Hyukjae menatapnya penuh harap, Suara pelan dan halus milik Hyukjae juga terus terdengar dari telinganya, Cara Hyukjae tertawa tanpa suara, dan semuanya terulang dengan jelas. Ia sangat menyesal dan kecewa, Ia terus memikirkan perbuatannya yang justru menjauhi Jung Hyukjae.  
Ayunan itu tak berhenti bergerak, Donghae terus berada disana dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan hujan mulai berhenti menetes. Tiba-tiba dengan cepat Donghae melompat dari ayunan yang masih berayun cukup cepat itu, dan Ia melangkah pergi, Ia berlari cukup cepat menuju kesebuah arah yang biasa Hyukjae tuju.

Donghae terus berlari seolah tak punya lelah, ia tepat sampai dikawasan sekitar rumah Hyukjae, Ia mulai bertanya pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, Namun tak ada yang berniat menjawabnya, mereka hanya berkata tidak tahu dan mengacuhkan Donghae. Rasanya sungguh aneh, bahkan para tetangga pun tak ingin mengatakan siapa itu Jung Hyukjae, dan dimana rumahnya. Apa seburuk itu bagi mereka keluarga Jung Hyukjae? Tetap saja itu bukanlah kesalahan Hyukjae, Donghae mulai paham dan menyesal, ia percaya Hyukjae tak akan melakukan apa yang Appa-nya telah lakukan.

"Ajussi, apa kau tahu dimana rumah Jung Hyukjae?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Ajusshi ...kumohon beritahu aku sekali saja.."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu! haishh..pergilah!"

Huft ~

Donghae membuang nafasnya kasar, Ia berlarian mencari orang untuk membantunya, namun tak ada yang bersedia menjawabnya. Bahkan hampir semua toko kecil dikawasan ini ia kunjungi untuk bertanya, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan kasar dan gemuk yang menepuk pundak Donghae, Seorang Ajusshi telah berdiri disamping Donghae, Ia berkata jika dirinya pernah datang kerumah Hyukjae dan bersedia mengantar Donghae pergi. Sulit dipercaya, namun akhirnya Donghae setuju untuk mengikuti langkah Ajusshi itu.

~~~

Dalam sebuah ruang kecil, walau disebut rumah, tapi ruang ini benar-benar kecil dan sempit. Jung Hyukjae mengamati payung kuning yang kini ada didekatnya, ia lagi-lagi tersenyum tulus dan tampak takjub.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi payung itu? cepat kemari...kita makan!"

Eomma Hyukjae merasa jengah dan berkata dengan nada kasar, mencoba menghentikan aksi Hyukjae. Namun sepertinya itu percuma saja, Hyukjae lebih memilih diam dan terus memandangi payung itu. Ia meraih buku catatan kecilnya, menuliskan sesuatu didalam, Ia ingin semuanya tertulis tanpa terlewatkan.

'Lee..Dong..hae...'

'Apa jika bukan karna Appa, kita bisa menjadi teman? Lee Donghae...'

'Lee Donghae...ia duduk disamping ayunanku dan melihatku...hatiku berdebar...'

'Dia tersenyum, Lee Donghae. Menatapku dan memanggilku seorang yang terkenal. Aku...adalah Jung Hyukjae yang terkenal.'

'Lee Donghae...kau tau apa keinginanku? Aku selalu ingin menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, tapi jika itu untukmu...Aku hanya ingin kau yang melihatku..'

'Angin berhembus, wuusssh ~ Mataku terasa perih dan berair, tidak masalah.. aku baik-baik saja, Lee Donghae.'

Jung Hyukjae melihat kearah cendela, dan hujan mulai berhenti. Ia kembali tersenyum meski sekilas, Menatap kearah Eomma-nya yang sedang menyantap nasi dengan malas, Hyukjae mendekat pada Eomma-nya, Ia hanya diam saja dan menggeleng saat diberikan semangkok nasi oleh Eommanya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Seperti ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka, Eomma Hyukjae berdiri untuk melihat keluar, merasa heran, siapa yang akan segan untuk berkunjung kerumah mereka. Hyukjae berdiri dan berjalan dibelakang Eommanya.

KRIEEKK

Pagar besi rumahnya itu telah dibuka, dan berdirilah beberapa Ajumma disana, memandang benci dan marah pada Eomma dan dirinya. Gerombolan ajumma itu menyeret tubuh ibunya untuk dihajar bersama-sama, Hyukjae kalut dan mencoba menghalangi mereka, Saling tikai dan teriak, Eomma Hyukjae pun tak ingin kalah dan terus membalas pukul walau percuma.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan darikuu? apaaaa?! bukankah semua sudah berakhir!" Eomma Hyukjae berjerit frustasi, ia menangis keras, dengan Hyukjae yang berdiri disampingnya ikut menangis, berbisik agar Eommanya berhenti untuk menangis.

"Suamimu telah membunuh suami dan anakku...aku tidak bisa biarkan kalian tetap hidupp!" Salah satu dari ajumma itu berteriak juga dan kembali menyerang.

"Tapi suamiku telah mati, apa kalian belum puas hah?! Apa kalian tak tahu hidupku sudah sehancur apa Hah? APA KALIAN TAK TAHU? Huks..Huks.."

Eomma Hyukjae memukuli dirinya sendiri dan merasa sangat bosan pada hidupnya, ia menangis cukup keras dan stress.

"Tapi anakmu belum mati, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PUAS! kau pantas berada dineraka!"

Ajumma itu kembali bersuara dan menunjuk kasar muka Eomma Hyukjae, Ia marah dan kehilangan akalnya.

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Kau ingin bunuh dia? BAWA SAJA DIA! BUNUH SAJA SESUKAMU! BUNUH SAJA ANAK INI! AGAR SEMUA BERAKHIR, Hiks.."

"Eommaaaa...! Shilreo Eommaa!"

Jung Hyukjae menangis tersenggut-senggut, Tubuhnya terterdorong sang Eomma untuk diserahkan pada para Ajumma, ia ketakutan dan menolak, ia bersimpuh dan memegangi kaki Eommanya, Hyukjae menangis begitu memilukan.

"Kita mati saja! KITA MATI SAJA BERSAMA! KITA MATI SAJA! UNTUK APA HIDUP SEPERTI INI? Untuk apaaaaa...?! Haaahhskk! huks.."

Eomma Hyukjae terus berteriak gila, ia seperti kemasukkan setan, bersimbuh bersama Hyukjae dan seolah ingin mencekik leher Hyukjae, Ia tampak kacau begitu pun Hyukjae.

"EOMMAAA...Hiks...EOMMAA...Lepaskan..eomma..hiks..lepas..!"

Hyukjae menjerit panik, ia menangis meraung-raung, tubuhnya tak henti digoyah-goyahkan oleh Eomma dan para Ajumma, semuanya tampak begitu menyedihkan. Hyukjae bersujud dan memohon ampun didepan para Ajumma, ia terus menangis dan menggumamkan kata yang sama, kata yang dulu ia ucapkan saat mendapat pukulan dari Appa-nya, semuanya seperti terulang kembali, Hyukjae bergetar ketakutan.

"Semua yang kulakukan adalah salah.."

"Semua yang kulakukan adalah salah...huks.."

"Semua yang kulakukan adalah salah..."

"Semua yang kulakukan adalah salah..."

PUK PUK PUK

"DASAR ANAK BODOH! KENAPA KAU MEMINTA MAAF SEPERTI ITU!"

Punggung Hyukjae mendapat pukulan dengan keras beberapa kali oleh Eommanya, sang Eomma merasa tak rela Hyukjae bersujud melakukan itu, mereka sama-sama menangis tanpa henti. Hyukjae bangun dan merangkak menjauh, ia merangkak dan meninggalkan Eommanya yang tetap berkelahi dengan para Ajumma, Hyukjae terus merangkak dan menunduk, Namun matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu berhenti didepannya. Ia mendongak, dan matanya melebar begitu saja saat bertemu pandang dengan mata teduh yang menatapnya terkejut, Hyukjae tak percaya dengan sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Dengan susah payah Hyukjae berdiri dan kemudian ia berbalik, berlari cepat melewati Eommanya dan menjauhi Donghae yang masih membeku ditempat itu. Semuanya Donghae lihat dengan jelas, Ia sangat terkejut dan hatinya terasa nyeri karna datang sangat terlambat. Detektif Shin yang mengantarnya hanya berdiri dibelakang dengan diam dan menatap tajam, Lee Donghae mulai tersadar dan mengejar Hyukjae yang berlari menjauhinya.

"JUNG HYUK JAE"

"JUNG HYUK JAE"

Donghae terus berteriak dan berlari mengejar Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae tak kunjung menyerah dan terus berlari. Ia memotong jalan yang tak mungkin dilewati Donghae, dan benar saja, saat melewati jalan itu Donghae memutuskan untuk berbalik. Donghae terengah-engah dan memegangi perut sebelah kirinya yang mulai terasa nyeri, namun ia kembali berlari kesegala arah.

"JUNG HYUK JAE"

"JUNG HYUK JAE"

"JUNG HYUK JAE, EODIGAAA?"

Rasanya Donghae sudah berlari jauh sekali, dan dirinya sudah benar-benar kehilangan jejak Hyukjae, ia mendesah kesal dan kecewa. Ia kembali berlari kesebuah tempat yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya, saat hampir sampai ditaman, Donghae mendengar bunyi keriat yang cukup keras, Ia tersenyum lega dan mendekati taman itu. Namun nihil, ayunan itu kosong, taman bermain ini juga kosong, Donghae kebingungan, ia memutarkan pandangannya keseluruh taman.

Mata tajamnya menangkap kaki yang mengintip dibalik seluncuran, Donghae tersenyum sedikit, ia yakin siapa pemilik kaki itu. Donghae berjalan perlahan dengan tenang, ia mendekati tempat dibalik seluncuran, dan benar saja, ada Hyukjae yang terduduk disana dengan menunduk.

"Akhirnya ketemu!"

Donghae sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar seceria mungkin, ia tersenyum saat Hyukjae benar-benar menyadari keberadaannya. Namun Hyukjae justru memendamkan wajahnya dikedua kakinya, Ia menunduk seolah ogah Donghae melihatnya, Hyukjae merasa sangat malu dan menyedihkan.

"Apa kau berpikir dengan menyembunyikan wajahmu aku tak bisa melihatmu?"

Donghae kembali bersuara dengan sedikit menggoda, dan itu justru membuat Hyukjae kembali menyembunyikan kedua tangannya juga, ia tampak sangat segan.

"Apa dengan menyembunyikan tanganmu kau pikir aku tak dapat melihatmu?" Donghae mengulangi kalimatnya dengan santai.

"Hey! Orang yang terkenal! Yang menggunakan baju bergaris! Jung Hyukjae. "

Donghae berucap, dan melanjutkan.

"Anak dari seorang pembunuh, Jung Hyukjae."

Lee Donghae melanjutkan dan sukses membuat Hyukjae mendongak menatapnya terkejut. Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Mari kita berteman."

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat, tak ada yang bersuara dan hanya diam. Jung Hyukjae terus menatap Donghae heran dan tak percaya, tapi Donghae bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Hyukjae berujar, "kenapa?" dan dengan cepat Donghae menjawab "Shireo?" Jung Hyukjae semakin terkejut dan berdiri cepat mengatakan tidak, ia tentu sangat ingin berteman dengan Donghae. Donghae kemudian tersenyum lega dan berlari pergi. Khawatir Donghae akan menarik kembali  
ucapannya, Hyukjae mulai mengejarnya. Ia menemukan Donghae sedang memanjat pagar rumah orang dan mencuri penjepit jemuran. Donghae menjepitkan benda itu ke rambut Hyukjae agar wajahnya terlihat jelas.

"ahh, jadi begini wajahmu yang  
sesungguhnya. Mulai sekarang gunakan ini agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas."

Donghae menatap intens wajah Hyukjae yang tampak berseri dan tanpa terhalang poni yang panjang lagi, Hyukjae menatapnya tak kalah dalam dan bersyukur. "Aku tak akan pura-pura tak mengenalimu lagi. Maafkan aku. Jung Hyukjae."

Mendengar ucapan Donghae yang lembut dan hangat, Hyukjae sudah akan menangis, saat kemudian angin mulai menerpa. Donghae dengan manisnya merentangkan tangan menghalangi angin itu mengenai Hyukjae, Menyuruh Hyukjae untuk tak menangis lagi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menangis karna sedih, tapi karna angin yang berhembus ini. Jadi mulai sekarang, aku akan menghalangi anginnya agar matamu tidak berair."

Donghae tersenyum hangat dengan mata teduhnya yang menenangkan hati Hyukjae, dengan mudah Hyukjae ikut tersenyum didepan Donghae, merasa bahagia luar biasa.

~~~

Detektif Shin telah duduk dengan tenang sejak beberapa saat lalu didalam rumah Hyukjae bersama dengan Eomma Hyukjae, Sejak tadi tidak ada pembicaraan karna Eomma Hyukjae terus saja menangis akibat perkelahiannya dengan para Ajumma. Ia mencoba menyeka airmatanya setelah beberapa saat, merasa lelah dan mulai menanyakan maksud kedatangan Detektif Shin.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf.." Detektif Shin membuka suara dengan susah payah, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal. Eomma Hyukjae menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Detektif Shin mulai menjelaskan.

"Tersangka pembunuhan yang sebenarnya telah ditangkap beberapa saat lalu, saya benar-benar menyesal karna melakukan kesalahan dalam tugas, saya mohon ampun nyonya Jung."

Penjelasan dari Detektif Shin membuat Eomma Hyukjae bingung tak mengerti. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Saya telah salah menangkap suami anda, dan saya tak bisa ajukan masalah ini pada ketua kepolisian, saya tak bisa kehilangan pekerjaan saya, saya sangat minta maaf..." Detektif Shin membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu dalam, bersujud mohon ampun pada Eomma Hyukjae, Ia mulai menangis dan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Semua sudah berakhir, dia telah mati sekarang, tak ada yang perlu minta maaf, itu tak mengubah apapun bukan?" Eomma Hyukjae berujar datar dan dingin, pandangan matanya kosong, merasa tak ingin peduli lagi, namun hatinya mencelos merasakan sakit luar biasa. Ia sangat terkejut hingga tak mampu lagi untuk marah atau pun menangis.

"Saya akan bertanggung jawab, anda bisa datang ketempat saya jika rumah ini sudah sangat tak nyaman, terutama karna tindakan para tetangga dan teman sekolah putra anda, silahkan hubungi saya kapan saya."

Detektif Shin berujar dengan tulus, hatinya merasa empati melihat penderitaan keluar Hyukjae, namun ia juga tak bisa melepaskan gelar polisinya. Eomma Hyukjae hanya diam dan mencoba memikirkannya, dan Detektif Shin mengangguk paham, kemudian pergi dari rumah itu. Eomma Hyukjae kembali menangis dengan keras dan terus mengeluh lelah dan frustasi, ia sungguh meratapi nasip naas yang menimpa keluarganya.

~~~

Lee Kyuhyun, Bocah kecil itu mencoba mengintip dari balik cendela, ia memegang mangkok besi yang siap ia lemparkan, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Hyukjae hanya lewat begitu saja dengan seorang lain disampingnya. Tatapan matanya memburam dan sedih melihat Hyukjae melewatinya begitu saja.

Rumah Hyukjae berjarak beberapa rumah saja, tak dekat namun juga tak jauh. Hyukjae menunjukkan rumahnya pada Donghae dan Donghae mulai mengamatinya dengan tersenyum tulus, Hyukjae kembali ikut tersenyum.

"Rumah ini benar-benar kecil."

Ucap Hyukjae dengan jujur, dan Donghae menyetujuinya dengan cepat, bahwa rumah itu sangat kecil dan rumahnya benar-benar besar. Hyukjae menatap Donghae heran dan tak nyaman, Donghae tersenyum kikuk dan melanjutkan. "Sangat besar sampai- sampai angin masuk kedalamnya, dan membuatku menangis. Bukan karena aku sedih, aku menangis karena angin melewati mataku." Ucap Donghae menirukan Hyukjae. Ia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

•

Didalam ruangan gelap tak bercahaya, nampak sesosok perempuan yang bertingkah mencurigakan. Suster Jang sang perawat menyelinap masuk ke kamar yang dulu Kyuhyun tempati di rumah Komisaris. Ia mengeluarkan tas besar penuh berisi uang tunai dari dalam  
piano. Bayangan percakapan dirinya bersama Ibu Kyuhyun di rumah sakit jiwa kembali terulang, Ia merasa ngeri mengingat  
perintah ibu Kyuhyun untuk menculik Donghae.

Segera setelah mengambil uang itu ia pergi dan sampai di rumahnya  
membawa tas besar itu, Namun siapa sangka, Ketua Lee yang adalah Abeoji Donghae sudah  
menunggu di dalam ruang tamunya. Ia terkejut dan mulai gugup, tas besar berisi uang itu ia letakkan perlahan dilantai.

"Uangku yang kau bawa itu, tampaknya begitu ringan hingga kau membawanya seolah tak ada beban, hmm"

Ketua Lee mulai membuka percakapan, Ia berbicara pelan dan sedikit menggeram marah. Ketua Lee disana bersama beberapa bodyguard-nya, Suster Jang hanya diam tak tahu menjawab apa.

"Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Lee Kyuhyun? CEPAT KATAKAN!" Ketua Lee mengancamnya, mengira Suster Jang tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun dimana.

"Saya tidak tahu.. sungguh." Ucap Suster Jang berbohong, Ia merasa lega karna sudah memindahkan tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun. Ketua Lee hanya memandang keji dan mulai berdiri meninggalkan rumah Suster Jang, Ia tak lagi menanyakan uang dalam tas yang tadi Suster Jang bawa-bawa. Setelah sampai didalam mobil, ia berucap pada Sekretaris agar segera memata-matai Suster Jung.

~~~

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah sampai di Sekolah, ia berlari menuju kelasnya dengan semangat. Saat tiba dikelas, pandangan matanya terarah pada bangku Hyukjae yang letaknya paling belakang, matanya memanas melihat apa yang dilakukan teman-teman kelasnya terhadap bangku itu.

"Aku yakin, pantat si nomor 21 itu akan menempel sangat erat nanti, ahahaha..."

Salah satu dari tiga anak itu tertawa lebar, dengan tangannya yang terus mengoleskan lem pada kursi Hyukjae. Kedua teman lainnya ikut mencorat-coret meja Hyukjae tanpa ampun, Tangan Donghae mulai mengepal, ia marah dan tidak terima.

"HYAA! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Donghae berteriak marah, dan semua mata yang ada dikelas itu mulai menatapnya terkejut, untuk apa murid baru membela si nomor 21? Sungguh aneh. Tiga orang itu mulai mencibirnya, Donghae tak sabar dan mulai menyeret salah satu dari mereka, bersiap memukulnya, namun...

GREPP

Hyukjae datang dari arah belakang Donghae, dengan niat 'menakuti', Ia yang tertunduk tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh anak yang tadi hendak Donghae pukul, semua penghuni kelas menganga dan melotot lebar, sungguh tak percaya dengan tindakan Hyukjae, tak kecuali Donghae, ia juga sangat terkejut.

"Heyy! Son Dongwoon! apa yang kau lakukan? selalu membuat onar dan sekarang pacaran dikelas?"

"Son..Sonsaengnim..A-Aku, Ti-"

"SUDAHLAH! CEPAT KEMBALI KE BANGKUMU!"

Seluruh kelas yang sempat sunyi itu kembali bising, mereka semua membicarakan Si nomor 21 yang menyukai Son Dongwoon. Bahkan dalam beberapa menit berita ini sudah tersebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Saat Hyukjae lewat, maka bisikan-bisikan tentang dirinya yang memeluk Dongwoon tadi menjadi berita boom, Hyukjae menunduk dalam saat berpapasan dengan Dongwoon.

SREEETT

Jung Hyukjae begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada yang menyeretnya dan bernafas lega ternyata itu adalah Donghae. Mereka berada dibelakang sekolah, ditempat sepi dibawah tangga, Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam dengan wajah keras kepalanya yang ingin diberi penjelasan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Hyukjae? Kenapa kau lakukan semua itu?"

"Kau tahu aku cukup terkenal disekolah ini, semua yang ada disekolah ini membenciku. Kau tidak bisa lakukan hal semacam tadi untukku, mereka bisa saja ikut membencimu." Dengan tenang Hyukjae menjelaskan, dan tersenyum, berharap Donghae mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? kita adalah teman..." Donghae mencoba mengingatkan hal itu. Hyukjae mengangguk dan melanjutkan. "Teman rahasia..kita tidak menjadi teman saat disekolah, tapi diluar sekolah, itu adalah teman rahasia."

"Apa? omong kosong! Aku tak suka teman rahasia!" Donghae menyangkal dan protes pada argumen Hyukjae, dia tak suka jika mereka menjadi teman rahasia, terlebih membiarkan Hyukjae dijaili, Donghae tak tahan jika diam saja.

"Donghae-ah, aku tidak berpikir akan mendapatkan teman lagi, mendapat satu saja itu sudah cukup, kau adalah satu-satunya temanku. Karna itu, aku akan melindungimu." Jung Hyukjae berujar lembut dan dalam, ia yakinkan Donghae dengan tersenyum tulus, Donghae sedikit terpaku dan diam saja menatap Hyukjae.

•

Diperjalanan pulang, Donghae mengantar Hyukjae dengan jalan kaki bersama. Keduanya tak henti bercanda dan tertawa, Donghae terus saja menggoda Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae sedikit kesal. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakkan yang sangat keras, Hyukjae terkejut dan berlari diikuti Donghae.

Api besar yang berkobar-kobar menyala, dari salah satu rumah dilorong gang itu, Hyukjae terkejut dan menyadari jika ada anak kecil yang terkunci didalamnya. Donghae dan Hyukjae cukup panik, berteriak memanggil anak itu agar menjawab panggilangnya.

"APA KAU BISA DENGAR AKU? APA KAU DIDALAM?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, Pintu rumahnya terbuat dari besi sulit bagi Donghae untuk mendobraknya. Ia mengambil batu bata dan memukulkannya pada gembok pintu, berulang kali dan tidak juga berhasil. Api yang keluar dari lubang-lubang cendela semakin membesar dan asapnya begitu hitam.

"Arghh..."

Batu yang Donghae gunakan untuk memukul gembok itu terhempas dan melukai tangan Donghae, Kulit telapak tangannya sobek dan darah bercucuran dari tangan Donghae, Hyukjae berteriak histeris kawatir.

"Donghae-ah? Kau baik-baik saja? bagaimana ini? Kau terluka, Donghae-ah.."

Hyukjae sangat ketakutan melihat darah yang keluar, airmatanya bahkan sudah sampai dipelupuk. Donghae meringis tertahan dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Donghae masih terus mencoba untuk membuka gembok itu.

"Hyukjae-ah, sebaiknya kau pergi mencari bantuan, cepatlah!"

"Arraseo"

Jung Hyukjae berlari cepat, meski berat hati meninggalkan Donghae yang terluka, ia tetap berlari pergi mencari bantuan. Nafasnya terengah, keringat bercucuran dan airmatanya hampir jatuh. Ia ingat betul bagaimana kondisi anak itu yang sedang sakit, ketakutan dan dikurung, Hyukjae kalut dan berteriak pilu memohon pertolongan.

TBC 


End file.
